The present invention relates to a ray tracing technique using MIMD based T&I scheduling and, more particularly, to a ray tracing device using MIMD based T&I scheduling capable of performing ray tracing effectively by using an MIMD parallel structure.
3D graphics technology is a technology used for three-dimensional representation of geometry data stored in a computing device and is widely used today for various industries including media and game industries. Ray tracing technique is capable of simulating various optical effects such as reflection, refraction, and shadow and capable of producing photorealistic 3D graphic images.
In particular, ray tracing technique requires a large amount of computations and high memory bandwidth for traversal of an acceleration structure and an intersection test between ray primitives.
The Korea registered patent No. 10-0300969 (Jun. 21, 2001) relates to a method for extracting an intersection test area in ray tracing and a rendering apparatus for the method. The registered patent discloses a technique including a process for extracting an area which requires an intersection test for a primary ray projected from a viewpoint by projecting a bounding box of a target object on the image plane and a process for extracting an area of the target object from which a secondary ray may be reflected depending on the shape of the target object to intersect a bounding box of a different object and extracting an area requiring an intersection test for the secondary ray.